pm_universefandomcom-20200216-history
Trevor "Tre" Staggs
Trevor "Tre" Staggs is a created wrestler and the male protagonist of MyPlayer mode in WWE 2K20. For this continuity, he is also known as the co-host of the "everything's wrestling" podcast "The Package Deal", along with his friend, RED. Appearance Tre is a cruiserweight striker from Fulton, NY. He has the same skin tone as his adoptive mother Susan. He has brown eyes, blond spiky hair, and black eyebrows and beard (similar to his adoptive father Frank). For his ring attire, he wears a black trunks with three big white stars with his name "Tre" written in white text with pigment blue outline on the back. He has one black elbow pad on his left elbow, white tapes on his right fingers and both his wrists, black knee pads on both his knees, and black boots. In his entrance attire, he wears a black sleeveless shirt. On the front is "The Package Deal" logo, featuring RED and Tre, while the list of his career goals on the back (The design of his shirt is similar to Elias, back in WWE 2K19). Story Background Before he started his wrestling career, he meets his childhood friend, RED who is attending in the same high school as him from Fulton, NY. They wrote down for every accomplishments they need to achieve during their wrestling days, until they are interrupted by the school bully, Brooklyn Von Braun. Brooklyn is beating down the defenseless Red. As Trevor tries to get help, he slips on a lunch tray to the floor. This led to both RED and Tre humiliated in front of the entire school. Red and Tre starting their road trip to Calgary to train at the Dungeon with Bret Hart, but the Hit Man no longer lives there. As the last resort, they seek out the wrestling school of ex-WWE dropout Reilly Flash. He teams up with RED in a mixed gender tag team against El Mago Jr and Josie Jane. During the match, Tre was showboating to the crowd. He let his guard down, allowing El Mago Jr to take the advantage and get the win for his team. Independent circuit At the Winter Fest, he accompanies RED during her match against Peyton Royce, proving an easy victory due to multiple distractions. In his debut match, he lost to Reilly Flash, despite having tongue injury after having his tongue stuck on the cold steel barricade. At Memphis Baseball Stadium, he attempts to beat the mascot Ribbie in a dance-off, but Ribbie is too good to beat, until he was interrupted by Jerry Lawler, who challenges him to a "No DQ Loser Leaves Town" match. How should you complete the match is depends on the player. At Los Angeles Wrestling in Los Angeles, CA, he battles X-Pac in a crybaby match (a match that first took place at In Your House 6) in a losing effort. Few years later, Red and Tre returned home to their hometown, Fulton. The head of BCW, Barron Blade has set up a BCW show in their show. He asked to be part of the BCW roster, but they declined the offer. He would go on to defeat Cole Quinn. WWE NXT He is recently signed with NXT after RED made a deal with Triple H, after she won the 2019 Mae Young Classic, but Tre is having a hard time socializing. Before RED's match against Rhea Ripley, he interrupts Hamilton with a promo and desperately asked anyone to find a tag team partner for the 2019 Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic tournament. It revealed to be Velveteen Dream, who challenged him to a match, which he won after Velveteen decides to let Tre take the win. At NXT TakeOver: New York, him and Velveteen were defeated by The Viking Raiders in the finals. After the match, he was attacked by Velveteen. On NXT, he defeated Velveteen Dream in a "No DQ spotlight match". Main roster debut Tre made his Raw debut appearing from the crowd, interrupting Samoa Joe's promo of his victory. This led to Samoa Joe, challenging him to an impromptu match for the championship, which Tre quickly won. He would defend his championship against Brock Lesnar, which he lost via disqualification following interference from Samoa Joe, but retained his title. He would defend his title again, only this time against Braun Strowman, only for Samoa Joe to distract Strowman, allowing Tre to win via count out. At the kick-off show of Money in the Bank, he would lose the title to Braun Strowman, despite Samoa Joe's attempted interference. During RED's Money in the Bank ladder match, he stops Andrade's interference, who was aiding Zelina Vega. Rank and File Tre is so excited to part of WWE's action movie (exactly what he wrote it down on their list) as the main star of "Rank and File 4". Before his audition, Tre can ask R-Truth for help. If he succeed, then he will take R-Truth's acting class. There are three possible audition lines for you from the script. Following Tre's successful audition, the Director named him the main star of "Rank and File 4", much to Miz and Brooklyn's dismay. He would team with RED against Miz and Maryse (despite Brooklyn not competing) in a losing effort, following a distraction from Brooklyn. At SummerSlam, he would win a contract for a role of Rank and File 4. Call of the Dead Following RED's title win, Tre seek fame for himself and asked manager Paul Heyman for advice. He mentioned beating the legend himself, The Undertaker, but it was an highly dangerous thing that could cost Tre even his soul. Despite this, Tre is decided, and tells him to meet his "agent" that will help localize Undertaker in the building at night. They heard a strange noise coming from the boiler room in the basement and meet the voodoo master, Papa Shango, who opens a portal to the Netherworld. He defeated Kane after he surrounded RED in a ring of flames. After beating him, he and RED would use the fireworks to call the "Woken" Matt Hardy and his boat, Skarsgard to sail across the Ocean of Reincarnation. RED battles Nikki Cross inside the marsh, while he battles Bray Wyatt. After they defeated them both, RED gets a hold of Bray's lantern to a demonic Colosseum. He knocked out Undertaker and gets a hold of his urn, which brought them back to the real world. He then challenges the Undertaker at Survivor Series with the choice of stipulation (Last Man Standing, Last Ride or Hell in a Cell), which he accepted. He would then defeat the Undertaker at Survivor Series to cement his legacy. WWE Champion With RED and Tre outnumbered against Becky's savages, they seek the help of the New Day. He is one of the four partners to choose from for RED against Becky and Bálor. He would lose to Drew McIntyre in a best out of 5 series, following interference of the returning Samoa Joe. During Angle's match against Samoa Joe, he distracts Samoa Joe allowing Kurt to get the win. He battles Adam Cole in a no holds barred match to win the WWE title, after Samoa Joe attacked Tre and Cole, allowing Tre to win the title. He successfully retained the WWE title against Cole in a steel cage rematch, despite Joe's interference. Tre and Rousey participates in the Mixed Match Challenge. During their match, Ronda suffered an injury, and to Tre's unluck Brooklyn Von Braun stepped down as GM to join WWE as a wrestler, and gives Tre a rematch against Samoa Joe. During the finals, Tre has to fight against Red's team, for the first time they are fighting each other and whoever wins gets to cross it off the list first. In a submission match, he would lose the title to Samoa Joe, despite Brooklyn's "help". WWE Hall of Fame He is one of the participates in the 30-man Royal Rumble (31 if you count President Rock). He would go on to win the Royal Rumble match. During RED's match against Brooklyn for the Divas title, Joe tries to interfere, but Tre is ready to fight back, allowing RED to become the new Divas champion. After RED won, Tre receive a message to watch Red's promo tonight. However, he wasn't expecting her to announce her retirement, after going to confront her, he decided that if she was gone, so was he. A few months have passed, and Tre is auditioning for a position as show host at "America's Next Top Hand Model!", Tre's favorite series. In the middle of the audition, he receives a call and must call RED urgently. She calls her to give the good news―they are going to be in the WWE Hall of Fame. During the ceremony, they're about to cross one last thing on their list. However they forgot a pen and ask the audience... when Brooklyn Von Braun replies. But what he didn't know what RED's hiding is the death of his birth parents. Speechless of what transpired, he's about to leave the stage only to get blocked by Samoa Joe. Outnumbered, Joe and Brooklyn threw RED and Tre off the stage and destroyed their list. At WrestleMania 2029, Tre gets some payback by locking Samoa Joe into his own Coquina Clutch, while RED locks Brooklyn into her own ankle lock. They defeated both Joe and Brooklyn to their own submission move thus retaining their spots into the WWE Hall of Fame. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Tre-mor! (Headlock driver or running inverted overdrive) ** Purple Rain-Maker (Diving elbow drop); parodied from Velveteen Dream * Signature moves ** Florida Keys (Straight jacket German suplex) ** Reverse frankensteiner ** Spanish fly, sometimes from the top rope ** Fujiwara armbar ** Gourdbuster, sometimes transitioned into Go to Sleep ** Hurricarana, sometimes while running ** Downward Spiral (Leg hook reverse STO) ** Impaler DDT * Wrestlers managed ** RED Championships and accomplishments * WWE Universal Championship (1 time) * WWE Championship (1 time) * Royal Rumble (2029) * WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2029) * Mixed Match Challenge (Season 3) – with Ronda Rousey / Brooklyn Von Braun (determinant) Trivia * On the back of his entrance shirt are the list of things of what Tre accompanied throughout the game, the strikethrough on the back of his shirt means that he completed a career goal: ** Star in a WWE action movie ** Get my own action figure ** Win a dance off ** Find out what's inside the Undertaker's urn ** Get inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame ** Be in a WWE video game ** Wrestle in a crybaby match ** Win the WWE championship ** Win Royal Rumble ** Win Dusty Classic ** Take the spotlight from Velveteen Dream ** Win Universal Championship ** Cement legacy by defeating Taker ** Win best out of 5 series ** Win Mixed Match Challenge ** Beat Samoa Joe * His main theme is "Insert Bass Here" by DJ Case, which is John Cena's theme back in 2002. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:American Characters Category:Humans